elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting (Skyrim)
Enchanting is a skill in , and is one of the six skills that falls under the Mage category. Enchanting is a type of arcane crafting, and is one of the three crafting skills of Skyrim. Enchanting allows the Dragonborn to add certain magical improvements and buffs to weapons, armor and jewelry. Mechanics The act of enchanting requires an item with no existing enchantments, a filled soul gem, knowledge of an enchantment, and the use of an arcane enchanter. The Law of the Firsts was a magical law which stated that once an item was enchanted, it could not be enchanted again and could not accept another enchantment.Twin Secrets Arcane Enchanters can be found in all major cities, typically in the Jarl's Palace or Longhouse, in the court wizard's quarters. They are also found in many locations that feature humanoid, magic-using enemies such as Necromancers, Vampires, and Mages. Most houses the Dragonborn can own, with the exception of Breezehome in Whiterun, can be equipped with an arcane enchanter. There is even one in Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach. Court Wizards can sell the Dragonborn enchanted items, as well as soul gems, and likewise, the Dragonborn can sell enchanted items and soul gems to them. There is no Court Wizard in Falkreath. There are certain items that can be enchanted even though they already have an enchantment. These include the Amulet of the Gargoyle (in ), Horksbane (from ), the Silver Sword & Greatsword, and Wuuthrad. Racial bonuses Altmer, Imperial, and Orsimer characters gain a + 5 bonus to enchanting at the start of the game. Enchantment types Enchantments fall into two categories based on type of item: *Weapons have charged enchantments that cast a spell on the weapon's target when it strikes. Larger soul gems result in more charges on the enchantment, allowing for more strikes before the charge is depleted. Soul Gems, or the perk Soul Siphon, can be used to recharge depleted enchantments. Once depleted, a message on the top left of the screen will say "Your item has insufficient charge". The enchanting meter will appear either above the Dragonborn's Stamina or Magicka bar. If an enchanted weapon or artifact weapon doesn't have the full amount, a "Charge" option will appear in the weapon inventory, unless the item is fully charged. An exception to this is the dagger Keening. *Armor and other apparel items cast a constant effect on the wearer as long as the item is worn. Larger soul gems create greater magnitude effects. Muffle and Waterbreathing, being all-or-nothing effects, are not dependent on the size of soul gem used, a petty soul will do as well as a grand. Unlike weapons, armor/apparel enchantments are permanent and do not require recharging. However, the desired amount can only be modified by using a different type of soul gem. Obtaining enchantments The Dragonborn initially has no knowledge of enchantments. To learn an enchantment, a magic item with the enchantment that the Dragonborn wants to learn must be disenchanted at an arcane enchanter. The strength of the enchantment on the item does not affect the strength of the enchantment learned by disenchanting it. Disenchanting destroys the item but grants permanent knowledge of the base enchantment, allowing its use when enchanting. Some items cannot be disenchanted to learn their effects, including Quest Items, Daedric Artifacts, Amulets of the Nine Divines, and many, but not all, items with unique names. Staffs also cannot be disenchanted. Staff enchanting With Dragonborn, the Dragonborn can buy non-enchanted Staffs and enchant them with the Staff Enchanter. The Staff Enchanter is only on the island of Solstheim, and none exist in Skyrim. The staff enchanter in Solstheim is locked in a room that is only accessible after completing the Quest "Reluctant Steward" for Master Neloth. It can be found in Tel Mithryn, in the southeast part of the island. Enchanting staves increases the enchanting skill but enchanting perks are not applied. For example, the perk Storm Enchanter does not increase the amount of damage a storm staff (a shock damage staff) will do. The same applies to Fire Enchanter and Frost Enchanter, respectively. Leveling The following actions raise the Enchanting skill: *Disenchanting items yields Enchanting experience as well as the ability to use that enchantment on other items, but destroys the item in the process. Skill gain from disenchanting is based on the power of the enchantment, not necessarily the value of the item. Each enchantment may only be learned once. *Enchanting items that do not currently possess an enchantment. Experience gained is constant, and does not depend on item value, enchant applied, or soul used. *Using a soul gem to recharge weapons (Soul Siphon does not count). Skill gains from recharging weapons are based on size of soul used, regardless of actual charge gained. To recharge an enchanted weapon, select the weapon in the items menu and press the button specified (generally the button for activating powers and shouts) and select a filled soul gem. The larger the soul, the more a weapon is recharged. The soul gem will be destroyed. *Complete the Daedric quests for Molag Bal and Azura, and constantly recharge the Mace of Molag Bal with Azura's Star (or the Black Star) respectively. Constantly recharging the weapon will boost your skill indefinitely. *Another quick way to level up is to obtain a weapon with the soul taking enchantment. Enchant your preferred weapon of choice with it, then stock up on a heap of soul gems and simply go around killing things as normal until you have a reasonable amount of filled gems. After you have gotten your soul gems, go to the halted stream camp and acquire the transmute spell. Mine all the iron there and transmute it into gold, then into ingots. Craft the ingots into rings (not necklaces because you get more rings for the same Smithing XP and price as the rings), then simply enchant the rings with any enchantment. Sell the rings to any merchant of your choosing, rinse, and repeat. This method will level your character up quite quickly. This technique also levels up your Alteration, Smithing and Speech. Not only that, but your character will net hefty amount of gold in the process. *If you are low level get "Turn Undead" enchantment and craft some dagger to enchant them. With 20%-30% better prices you get your gold back. If you are over level 22, it is very fast way to level up enchanting. Buy a Banish Daedra weapon, which is expensive, and enchant the daggers with this. Even with no better prices boost, you get make a lot of gold and level up enchanting very fast. Another valuable enchantments are Paralyze effect and Absorb Health. But the best way is to wait until level 22 and get the Banish effect. *Enchanting boots over and over again with the muffle enchantment is really good, because the size of the soul gem is irrelevant with muffle. Since everyone in Skyrim is wearing shoes, you can stock up a ton of them. Selling them is profitable too. *Probably the most efficient way to train Enchanting and additionally earning good amount of money is to enchant cheap items—most notably Hide Boots and silver rings—with Fortify Sneak enchantment. Along your travels around Skyrim, you should gather these cheap items and possess The Black Star by completing "The Black Star" with going to Nelacar instead of Aranea. After acquiring these items and Fortify Sneak knowledge, you can soul trap any Men or Mer enemy, enchant Hide Boots or Silver Ring with Fortify Sneak, go back for another soul and repeat this process. Books Books that raise the Enchanting skill: *''A Tragedy in Black'' *''Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments'' *''Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor'' *''Enchanter's Primer'' *''Twin Secrets'' *''Oghma Infinium'' Quests *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This also increases Alteration, Illusion, Conjuration, Destruction, and Restoration. Trainers Perks The following are perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. In addition to perks increasing enchanting powers, leveling Enchanting increases them. For every 10 levels, enchantments will be 1% stronger. Enchantments Weapon enchantments There are 18 weapon enchantments available. The enchantments wear out after successive use, and to keep the enchantment in effect, it has to be "refilled" by using soul gems to add more uses. The larger the soul used, the more uses given via recharging. Apparel enchantments Only certain items can be enchanted with certain enchantments. This is determined by what part of the body the apparel is covering. Unlike weapon enchantments, apparel enchantments do not require recharging and stay enchanted indefinitely. The strength of the enchantment is dependent on the size of soul used to enchant it, except in the case of muffle and water breathing. Usefulness Method for maximum strength potions and enchantments *Prerequisites: Level 100 in Alchemy and Enchanting, five perks in alchemist, one perk in Benefactor, five perks in Enchanter, one perk in Insightful Enchanter, three pieces each head and hand apparel with no enchantments, three rings with no enchantments, three amulets with no enchantments, and twelve grand souls. *Craft a set of Fortify Alchemy gear. *Craft several potions of Fortify Enchanting at 30% boost. *Craft a new set of Fortify Alchemy gear at 28% boost with the aid of the potions. *Craft several potions of Fortify Enchanting at 32% boost using the new set of gear. *Craft a final set of Fortify Alchemy gear at 29% boost with the aid of the potions. *Vampires that have the Restoration perk Necromage, can reach up to 33% Alchemy gear boost and 46% Enchanting potion boost. Vampires that have the Restoration perk Necromage and while Enchanting wear Ahzidal's Boots and any three other Relics of Ahzidal, can reach up to 39% Alchemy gear boost and 49% Enchanting potion boost. *Non vampire characters can reach up to 36% alchemy gear boost and 46% Enchanting potion boost using the following: wearing 2 headwear pieces (i.e. falmer helmets and circlets), and Relics of Ahzidal bonus. When making potions, must have Seeker of Shadows active effect, and when enchanting, must have Seeker of Sorcery active effect. *Without utilizing the glitches, usually by playing with various mods intended to fix the glitches and bugs, and therefore not using the 2 headwear pieces glitch and vampire necromage glitch, the possible numbers are 41% alchemy/smithing gears, 44% enchanting potion, and 174% smithing potion. The final set of gear will not improve the results of a Fortify Enchanting potion, but will improve the results for other potions. Additional potions can be brewed to improve enchantments of all types. One common application is to enchant a set of Fortify Smithing gear and combine it with a maximum strength Fortify Smithing potion to improve weapons and armor. There is an alternative that is the exploit of the use of Fortify Restoration potions, which improves several status, including Fortify Enchanting. Also, there is an added ability called Seeker of Sorcery from the DLC which makes enchanting 10% more effective. The ability can be gained at the completion of the quest Black Book: The Sallow Regent. It goes very well with Ahzidal's Armor set, as it increases skill in Enchanting by 10. Gallery Skyrim Enchanting Table.jpg|An Arcane Enchanter Staff Enchanter.jpg|A Staff Enchanter Enchantingsymbols.png Trivia *Some enchantment and item combinations that cannot be created at the arcane enchanter can be found in enchanted loot. * A space or special character (e.g. !@#$%^&*) in front of the item's name will sort it at the top of the appropriate inventory list. Likewise, starting an item with lower case letters puts it at the bottom of the list. *Once an enchantment is selected for an item, it will remain in place until the enchanter is exited or the item is enchanted. *For single enchantments that have a pair of effects, e.g. Fiery Soul Trap or Fortify and magicka regeneration, the second effect is constant and the number of charges, if applicable, is based on the first effect. *Enchantments are affected by perks from their relevant magic school e.g. shock damage is affected by enhanced shock including enchantments with damage effects that are secondary. Drain and damage effects are all Destruction school effects. *Having a higher enchantment level slightly raises the Dragonborn's defense against enchanted weaponry. This can be anywhere from 1%-15% and does not show as an active effect. *Guards may ask to have their weapons enchanted. This cannot actually be done, as it is simply a line spoken by the guard when the Dragonborn's Enchanting skill is high enough. *Even with the Extra Effect perk, an enchantment cannot be added to an already enchanted item. Any enchantments must be placed the first time an item is enchanted. *Vampires, with the Necromage perk from Restoration, and the Extra Effect perk can get 50% spell cost reduction on a single piece of clothing by enchanting it with the "Fortify (school)" and "Fortify (school) and Magicka Regen." *If the Dragonborn has 100 Enchanting and Extra Effect perk, they can have spells from two schools that cost no magicka. 25% Fortify (schools) x 4 (chest, circlet, ring, necklace) = 100% spell cost reduction. *If you have two enchantments of a different school on a weapon, you must have 100% cost reduction in both schools for the charge to be infinite. Destruction is perhaps the best school to do this with, as it allows powerful spells like fireball and incinerate to be cast for free, as well as allowing you to put fire, frost, or storm damage on your weapon for infinite charges. *If you use a potion that fortifies a certain school of magic it can further increase the power of your weapon enchants as long as the potion lasts. A fortify destruction potion will increase the damage done by any destruction school enchant. A fortify illusion potion will increase the level of npc effected by a fear weapon enchant. A potion of fortify conjuration will increase the amount of time you have to kill an enemy to fill a soul gem per strike. A potion of fortify restoration will increase the power of the turn undead enchant and all armor enchants. *Gear with a 1,740% boost to Alchemy will allow the production of Potions of Fortify Enchanting with an enchanting boost of 276%, which will give 100% off the magicka cost of any given school of magic in a single enchantment. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} See also *Skills in Skyrim External links *Character Design Guide Appearances * * * * ** ** ** * de:Verzauberung ru:Зачарование (Skyrim) pl:Zaklinanie Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Skills